HAUNTED
by balinase2
Summary: Sasuke has a nightmare concerning all the things that happened with Itachi, but this nightmare is far from being just that. ItaSasu YAOI rape. my first naruto fic, please R&R.


**H A U N T E D**

A/N: Ah yes. Nothing like watching a good ItaSasu amv with some good music. Makes you want to write a fic about it. And so – let me present you with my fic. Named after the song that accompanied the video.

_

* * *

_

_No..._

He begged. How many times had he begged him and yet nothing changed? Even now in his tormenting nightmare, he was ignored. Even with his own loud groans of torture, he couldn't wake from this trap.

_Please stop... Don't show me...!_

But the one who used to be called a brother didn't stop. He never did. Images of that dark cursed night, that night that changed their lives forever, came flooding the poor boy's mind, burning his brain with the hot blood of his relatives as they fell in a pile one by one in front of him. It burned like acid. It burned like the pain he felt over and over again when he remembered all the loved ones he lost that time.

_Please!!... I don't want to see it..._

But it didn't help the raven haired boy. He was trapped in that red world – red sky, bloodied alleys, blood-drenched corpses, and a pair of red sharingan eyes shining evilly upon him.

And then that voice came... the brother's voice... insulting him by the tone of it, and mocking him by its words…

He watched him helplessly as those harsh words hit him like a thousand kunai daggers and shuriken. Unable to take it all at once, he fell to his knees and fainted. In the last of his strength he screamed, letting out everything in a horrifying holler until he was no longer able to remain conscious.

But then the scene changed and he found himself waking up to the time he saw the bastard when he had come to take Naruto away. Sasuke always swore to avenge his clan's blood spilling. Gathering everything he had into the jutsu, performing the hand-seals quickly, he was ready to blast the man into the next dimension's hell. Coming at him with all his force, he battled him, kicking and punching and fighting, yet none mattered as the bastard was still stronger.

_No!!! I'll kill you!!! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!!!_

He kicked and writhed in his messed up bed, reliving the moment. He wanted more! More fighting! He wanted to let more rage come onto him and help him kill that man. However, that man had thrown him away every time, deflecting and countering every attack he made, smacking him, beating him, tossing him around like a rag doll. His back crashed against the wall, twice in a row. Beaten up and crashed down to the ground, he was at his brother's mercy, or more – lack of. He then lifted him up and thrust him against the wall for a third time, knowing fully well of the broken bones there. They came face to face, and once again Sasuke found himself helpless in front of his brother. His burning hand choked him and forced him into eye-contact.

_No... not again... please... I beg you!!_

And that voice came again. So close to his ear it was painful. The bass of that voice drummed into his mind, turning it into a black hole of nothing. It was so painfully close to his ear, that every word sipped in like venom.

"_You are weak..."_

He silently cried out to all gods.

He could feel every word being puffed on his neck. Bursts of hot air hurt him as they blew down the long pale neck, as if scratching it with dark painted nails, pealing the skin off his flesh.

"_Because you lack it... __**Hatred**__..."_

_No... Stop!..._

A splash of hot blood oozed out of his parents' bodies. Itachi stood over them, sword still in hand, dripping with their essence.

_**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!! **_

He screamed at the top of his lungs, clawing at his chest and ears and everything he could, just so it would stop! But it didn't stop. Instead, it repeated itself over and over again before his eyes. Tormented at the scene by the pain and helplessness, he screamed and tried to block himself from it.

The world began to spin again, going back to the beginning of the loop. He shut his eyes tight, trying not to see, and covered his ears, so he wouldn't hear it, but it still got through. His brother's voice echoed in his mind, mocking him of how weak he was, and always would be.

_No no no no no... _

He could feel his presence all around him, in the blood-thirst, in the murder-intent, in the illusion of that night repeating itself. It was as if he was right—

"_You are weak..."_

His brother made his appearance in front of him.

Instincts kicked in immediately. His fists clenched and were ready to give a blow and defend and do everything to take this monster down. He plunged those fists like missiles aiming at his brother, only to be held back. He looked up in horror. There, holding his hands up against the Uchiha clan symbol, stood two other Itachis. He fought it, pulling as hard as he could at his hands to gain control, but those two nailed him down by great force, almost breaking his wrists. Suddenly, terror filled him, making his heart pound faster. His eyes widened as they rolled back to look at the Itachi in front of him.

The man held that calm evil look in his eyes. The sharingan gaze fell upon him, heavy and massive, making the tortured boy ache all over. It made him chuckle.

Itachi then pulled out a kunai from his inner pocket (one of many in the akatsuki robe), bringing it up to Sasuke's face. The fear in the little brother's expression only encouraged him to torture him more. He ran the rounded rusty edge of the dagger along the side of Sasuke's face. He never liked the fact they looked so much alike. "You are weak." He repeated again, watching the boy squirm and twist, afraid of what was going to happen even when he didn't even know what was planned for him. Maybe that even scared him more.

Sasuke watched his brother in fear; absolute terror was more like it. The rounded edge of the kunai was rough against his face, making a long wide scratch with the rusty parts. He wanted it to stop, but when it stopped it was only for worse. Itachi reversed the kunai, holding the pointy sharp edge to his throat, bringing it down slowly to his chest, leaving a long trail of opened skin. The dagger continued further down, tearing his clothes apart along with the skin of his torso and stomach. Then in one finishing quick-move, the clothes he wore were shredded apart, leaving him naked in front of his bother.

Fear grew in him as the purpose became clearer.

_No... Please don't do it... PLEASE DON"T DO THIS TO ME!!!... I beg you!..._

He struggled again, squirming and writhing and fighting to release himself, not even for fighting the man, but for escaping him. But the only outcome was the appearing of more of his brother's doubles, holding him up against the uchiha symbol, marked on hard concrete. They held him spread out, preventing any movement.

He began sobbing as his brother slowly opened his akatsuki robe, leaving it to fall to the ground. Still praying to those deaf gods to stop all this, he watched his brother with wide eyes. The man once again came close to him. Too close. He couldn't breathe anymore. Not even a gasp or a cry of despair left him when his brother spoke directly into his ear. _"...Weak."_

The scream that burst out of him surprised even him when it came, tearing his vocal cords much like the tearing at the ring of muscles between his legs now punctured so brutally by his brother's cock. Salty tears found their way down his face. He hissed a bit when salt met the freshly wounded side of his face, where Itachi scratched with the kunai. The said man had made a half-smirk before moving back and thrusting forcefully again into the injured entrance.

"stop..." Sasuke murmured breathlessly. He didn't want to admit it, but he sounded what he hated the most – weak.

Itachi didn't stop. He only slammed into his little brother again. Blood trickled down the exposed pale thigh, but it only urged him to go on. He thrust into him again, raping the young boy mercilessly. The panting in his ear indicated Sasuke lost his breath every time he slammed into him. So he pushed harder, burying himself completely in his brother's insides with every thrust. The force of it was so hard that the slapping of skin against skin could be heard clearly.

He sped up as he felt his climax nearing. Crashing into him repeatedly, he leaned over to once again whisper acid into the boy's ear. He nibbled on it, and then between his pants called his brother.

"_My... foolish... little... brother..."_

The young Uchiha felt hot liquid erupting inside him, washing his insides with semen. He bit his lip hard, careful not to scream. It bled, yet the few drops of blood dripping from his mouth were nothing in comparison with the crimson rivers flowing out of him from the various spots where his brother abused him.

Itachi pulled out of him and covered himself with his robe. His sharingan evil eyes lingered on the bleeding form of the boy a moment longer. He chuckled again and lifted two fingers up.

Sasuke knew what he was going to do, but had no power to escape it. It hurt him, and most of all – angered him, when his brother flicked his fingers on his forehead. He wanted to curse him, but had no longer had a voice to speak. He screamed the remaining of his vocal ability when Itachi came inside him.

He watched the man disappear into the darkness around them. The doubles also faded and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He could hardly breathe, still. He couldn't even move himself to a better position, rather than the pile of limbs he was right now. His eyes closed slowly as he fainted.

He woke up a minute later in his bed. There were no injuries to his body, no scratch marks or a long wound from neck to thigh. There wasn't even blood coming out of his abused hole, although it felt quite sore. There was no evidence to what he had gone through. There was only the memory, and the mental abuse. Bitter salty tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He slammed a fist into the mattress and cursed the filthiest things about the man. And most of all – He swore to take vengeance. For everything.

* * *

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck and got up from his sprawled position on his bed. As he headed for the shower, he spotted his blue partner in the corner, smirking.

"You abused your brother's mind all night, huh?"

The smaller man glared at him coldly. "He finally got to be at that age. He had it coming."

The blue man laughed and his smirk grew wider. "Merciless as ever, Itachi..."

* * *

And that's it. Thanks for reading. Even bigger thanks if you review me coz it's my first Naruto fic. 

Sorry to all the sasuke-fans. :P


End file.
